


Pick Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, chanhee losing kebin at the mall, hbd keb (in advance), newmoon💖💞💞💖💞💖, omg its a birthday gift, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now Kevin knows – always charge your phone (and bring a charger) before going out.





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> pick me pick me pick me up😂😂😂✌🏻 inspired by a tweet my friend sent me  
this is really short but i found it cute so here you go

Kevin somehow likes fashion, maybe it's because of Chanhee's influence. They often go shopping, and by shopping I mean Kevin following his boyfriend's steps so that he doesn't get lost.

Speaking of getting lost...

"It was a week ago." Chanhee starts with a snort, wanting to tell Changmin a story. Kevin, of course, begs him not to (it doesn't work). "So basically..."

Chanhee and Kevin were at the mall, with Chanhee's lame excuse of "needing more clothes" that he won't wear that often – he always steals Kevin's hoodies anyway.  
"Hey! Slow down a little!" Kevin whines, barely managing to keep Chanhee in sight.  
"You walk slowly." Chanhee laughs. "What a pet peeve."  
"Okay but," Kevin grabs the younger's hand, also finally catching up with him. "You don't seem to mind."

While waiting for Chanhee, the brunette was window shopping at an electronics store while scrolling through Twitter. ("He said he was multitasking." Chanhee adds, making Changmin laugh.)  
Suddenly, Chanhee hears a voice next to him. "Uh, babe..." Kevin starts, looking away. "Did you bring your portable charger? My phone died."  
Unfortunately, he didn't. ("I kept clinging to him because I was scared I would get lost." Kevin muttered.)

Like Kevin said, he was clinging to the pink haired boy as if it was matter of life and death. He went with him to every store, also bought himself some new clothes, because why not? He waited in front of the fitting rooms, embarrassed by the looks given to him. It was really embarrassing, but he thought getting lost with a dead phone is as embarrassing as that. But oh well, it eventually happened.

A small, shiny "Thing" caught Chanhee's eye. "Hey, wait here, I'll be back." The younger said, but apparently Kevin wasn't really listening.  
After fifteen minutes, Chanhee went out of the store with a small package in his hand. He looks around – Kevin is out of his sight. "Well shit." Chanhee says under his breath. ("Then I heard THE thing." Chanhee laughs out loud, making Kevin shush him off.)

"Choi Chanhee, your child is at the main entrance. Choi Chanhee, your child is at the main entrance. Please pick up your child." A voice spoke through the mall's speakers, catching everyone's (including Chanhee's) attention. "I have a child?" Chanhee muttered to himself, still hearing the voice calling for him. He decided to go to the main entrance and see what's going on.  
The latest thing he expected to see was Kevin, his boyfriend, standing near the door next to a security guard, head hung low and lips in a pout. 

"He told me it's because I left him." Chanhee adds.  
"Because you did!" Kevin squealed.

"Okay okay," Changmin breaks the silence. "So basically, you two went to the mall, Kevin's phone died, and then he got lost and you had to pick him up?"  
"Yeah."  
"And what did you buy at that store?"  
"Yeah," Kevin pouts again. "You didn't tell me."  
"Oh, that." Chanhee nods and takes out the small box from the drawer. "It's a birthday gift, so I wanted to give it to you later, but since you're inpatient..."  
"Oh my god, is he gonna propose?" Changmin whispers to Kevin, and just the word "propose" makes the older shiver.  
"It's not the biggest thing ever, but here you go." Chanhee takes the cover of the box off, exposing a small, shiny pin in the shape of a crescent moon. "It reminded me of you. Happy birthday!" He exclaims, putting a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> stream d.d.d and stan tbz! (can my album b delivered already..)


End file.
